marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam Anderson (Earth-616)
He became the new Hornet taking Edward's place because of his death. Adam used to be friends with Edward since College years. After he's the new Hornet he joins the Avengers next to Ricochet (John Gallo) and sometimes Avengers Academy, Excalibur. Adam is from England and he's a smart, sometimes a tech geek and an expert on science and technology. He's a fan of Marvel Heroes who are scientists as well but not to sure about Tony Stark because he drinks too much but he see a good hero in him. Guest star / Team Ups When he takes his armored equipment for a test run, he sees a mess in a New York restaurant between Young Loki and Ms. America. He jumped in and broke up the fight, wanting to know who young Loki is. But Miss America (Chavez) left and when young Loki ticks her off, he was shocked and asked if he's joking and he was. After Chavez leaves he still wants to know who he is, but Young Loki gives him an invitation paper and he turns him down and flies off. He met the new Young Avengers team when he allied with them, but still had doubts about that Loki kid. He teamed up with other Marvel Heroes fighting against Villains. He met Rhodey and they act like brothers alongside Luke Cage, T'Challa, and Sam Wilson. He met Melinda McDonough by attacking her wearing her uncle's suit. Adam didn't know that she was Eddie's niece, because alhough he mentioned to him that he had a family, he only saw a picture of her when she was little, and didn't expect her to grow up and get revenge dressed up as the Red Hornet. Adam tried to talk sense into her by telling her that he knew her uncle because they were college buddies, and he gave her his sympathy. Civil War II In Civil War II, he's seen among the Heroes until he heard about Rhodey's death. He was shocked, seeing his dead body, and Tony told him he needed to become the new War Machine. He said no, because he's not Rhodey and he instead redesigned his Hornet armor. He said "Not again" about the Civil War and reminded Tony about what happened last time. He watched the news about Bruce's death and knew things were going to be worse, much worse. Then he read the files about Ulysses Cain on his computer in his flat and still keep checking updates about the event. He might get involved when he's ready, but which side will he chose? After Civil War II Before Civil War II ended, Adam was still crime-fighting as the Hornet, still saving lives, without any help, whenever he was needed, but only watching how the war would play out. He knew that the new Spider-Man (Miles Morales) was accused of murdering Steve Rogers, but he still didn't want to get involved. But Adam discovered that Tony risked his life to protect Miles and ended up in a coma. Adam was sad about what happened but he still continued crime-fighting. He remembered who Tony Stark was and his words about choosing him to be War Machine after Rhodey's death. He considered modifying his armor into something different combining his and War Machine's designs. In the Civil War II: The Oath, Adam appeared at the Capitol Hill, where Steve Rogers became the new Director of SHIELD and gave a speech regarding his decisions. Category:Earth-616 Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:RFyle11 Category:British Category:Avengers members Category:Geniuses Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Flight Category:Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Original Characters